


Valzer per violino, solitudine e perdono

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hai veramente pensato che non cadesse la polvere, in quei due anni, depositandosi sulle tende e sulla tappezzeria, sulla tua poltrona e su quella di John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valzer per violino, solitudine e perdono

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler fino alla 3x2 The Sign of Three

**Valzer per violino, solitudine e perdono**

 

A livello del tutto teorico Mycroft ha ragione, e non c'è niente di strano in ciò. Ha _sempre_ ragione, anche quando decidi arbitrariamente di dargli torto. Rivalità infantili mai risolte, un eccesso di intelligenza da entrambe le parti non temperata abbastanza da strutture comportamentali adatte all'età e all'ambiente. D'altra parte con due ragazzi così geniali, due persone decenti e _normali, ordinarie_ come i vostri genitori hanno potuto fare ben poco. 

Mycroft ha ragione, comunque, per quanto tu possa volerti aggrappare ad una questione di principio e ignorare i suoi avvertimenti. A modo suo si preoccupa, anche se magari non abbastanza da alzare il suo grosso culo e venire a salvarti _prima_ delle torture in Serbia. 

Ah, sembra passata già una vita (e nel tuo stato di morto e risorto, probabilmente è quello che è accaduto). 

Mycroft quindi ha ragione, glielo devi concedere, seppure molto a malincuore. Dove ti ha portato questa faccenda del tenere a qualcuno? Dell'avere _amici_? Amici, Sherlock? Persone da cui dipendere per la propria felicità, perché potrai anche fare il buffone e alternativamente nasconderti dietro una corazza di altero sdegno, ma non hai avuto pace finché non hai avuto indietro John. Questo puoi ammetterlo, anche se sottovoce al sicuro all'interno della tua testa. 

E guarda dove ti ha portato tutto ciò. 

Il disagio è iniziato da quando hai saputo del matrimonio, dal sorriso dolce e tenace di Mary che ti ha annunciato che avresti partecipato. Non chiesto, non invitato, _annunciato_. Puoi dire che i matrimoni non sono la tua specialità, ma Mary è sorridente quanto è implacabile, quindi è deciso, nel momento stesso in cui te l'ha comunicato. Andrai al matrimonio, ovviamente. 

Ecco vedi, hai aperto la porta ad una sola persona, una sola, inaspettata e insperata. Oltre trent'anni di solitudine e ti eri quasi convinto di essertela fatta amica, di non aver bisogno di nessuno oltre a te stesso. 

La _gente_ , figurarsi. Un branco di pecore lobotomizzate, con in mente soltanto le questioni più spicciole dell'esistenza, con i loro cervelli lisci e a malapena usati, i cervelli di conigli e cavie da laboratorio, troppo stupidi per percepire l'esistenza di una trama superiore, per cogliere gli stimoli e i messaggi più sottili.

Non hai mai messo in dubbio la solitudine, la sua compagnia soffocante e assoluta, non hai pensato che potesse esserti ad un tempo cura e veleno fino a quando non hai incontrato John.

È storia vecchia ormai, sì, nel senso che ormai è una situazione conclamata. Hai aperto la porta e John è entrato, con i suoi maglioni brutti e il suo bastone (fortunatamente presto abbandonato), con il suo calore e la sua disarmante umanità. Stupido? Ah, no. Contrariamente a quanto ami affermare continuamente, John Watson non è uno stupido.

Mai stupido. Umano, tremendamente umano, buono e coraggioso con un che di oscuro appena dietro gli angoli più bui. Qualcosa che nemmeno lui vuole vedere e riconoscere, ben felice di ignorare i risvolti più cupi della propria personalità. Ignorare di ritorno, probabilmente, perché pochi vanno in guerra per tornare immacolati come gigli. 

Ma questo non ha importanza ai fini del ragionamento nel quale ti stai impelagando, e quindi questo filo logico viene scartato con un gesto stizzoso. Via. 

Ma con John è arrivata Mary, o meglio Mary è arrivata mentre tu, per forza di cose, non c'eri. Se devi essere terribilmente sincero – una cosa che non ti viene bene neanche mentre parli con te stesso – sei riuscito a provare fastidio nei suoi confronti per un lasso di tempo che va dal secondo al secondo e mezzo, il tempo esatto in cui ha provato a zittirti mentre John tentava di non avere un infarto o, alternativamente, ucciderti a mani nude, nel mezzo del ristorante la sera in cui progettava di fare la proposta a Mary. 

Un secondo e mezzo, forse due, ma non di più. Dopo l'hai sentita ridere – indulgente ma ferma, preoccupata per John e in tensione, certo, e curiosa nei tuoi confronti e straordinariamente pratica e stabile – e da irritazione periferica, inutile satellite di John, si è trasformata in un dato degno di nota. 

E una possibile alleata.

Sorprendente come, dopo aver lasciato uno spiraglio aperto per John, Mary sia riuscita a intrufolarsi così velocemente. D'altra parte, mentiresti anche troppo spudoratamente se non ammettessi che il sollievo di riavere indietro John ti avrebbe costretto a chiudere un occhio anche su partner infinitamente meno degne. Per cinque minuti.

Il pensiero del discorso ti ha tolto il sonno, più di quanto già non facciano le tue abitudini disordinate e antisociali. 

Come spiegare ad una folla di sconosciuti alticci e insensatamente commossi cosa vuol dire avere John Watson come amico? A sentir lui, come _miglior_ amico. Francamente, non hai mai sentito una cosa più ridicola di questa. Tu sei Sherlock Holmes, l'uomo dalla prodigiosa mente analitica che non si abbassa a provare umani sentimenti. Come è potuto accadere che tu abbia trovato un amico e non soltanto quello. Un amico che ti valuta a tal punto da desiderare la tua scomoda vicinanza in uno dei momenti – a quanto pare – più belli e delicati di una vita. O così continuano a dire tutti, da Mrs. Hudson con le sue dannate chiacchiere a Lestrade, a Molly. Cosa vorrebbe dire che cambierà tutto? Non esiste, non può succedere.

Stai per pensare che _non permetterai_ che cambi qualsiasi cosa e poi ti blocchi, congelato sul divano e con lo sguardo fisso sulla ragnatela a più piani nell'angolo del soffitto. Certe volte nella tua sublime intelligenza sei veramente stupido, stupido e cieco, troppo concentrato su di un particolare per poter considerare tutti gli altri, talmente attento alle minuscole, infinite e infinitesimali varianti del quadro d'insieme da lasciarti sfuggire un elemento considerato inferiore, di poco conto, e che in realtà nasconde la chiave di volta.

Non puoi _non permettere_ che le cose cambino, perché è tristemente ciò che le cose tendono a fare. La vita prosegue, le cose vanno avanti. Non dovresti neanche sorprenderti di non aver colto un concetto tanto banale e noioso, una frase fatta trita e ritrita. _Ovvio_ che le cose vanno avanti e cambiano, è insito nel concetto stesso di evoluzione della specie.

Ma il tuo caro Darwin ti elude quando si tratta di te stesso. Quando si tratta di te stesso sei fermo alle teorie tolemaiche del geocentrismo, e non fa quindi meraviglia che le moderne teorie del sistema solare ti siano sconosciute. 

Tutto gira intorno a te, e come un sole capriccioso attrai nella tua orbita pianeti incapaci di opporsi all'attrazione gravitazionale. Come un antico, ridicolo dio della luce solare ti diverti ad illuminare della tua gloria o a far sprofondare nelle tenebre più fitte, spesso e volentieri nascondendo a malapena la risata cattiva di un _trickster_. A volte, più raramente, lo fai e neanche te ne rendi conto. 

Una o due volte te ne sei reso conto, e hai avuto paura.

Adesso hai paura, perché non c'è niente che tu possa fare. Le cose cambiano, le persone, le situazioni, i luoghi cambiano. 

Davvero non ci hai pensato? Due anni a spasso per il mondo, sotto copertura, costantemente in pericolo, con l'acqua alla gola per la fretta di incastrare un rompicapo immenso con precisione certosina e con tempi calcolati al millisecondo.

Hai veramente pensato che non cadesse la polvere, in quei due anni, depositandosi sulle tende e sulla tappezzeria, sulla tua poltrona e su quella di John?

Polvere, Sherlock, per cominciare dall'elemento più semplice e noioso. 

Se la polvere ha avuto l'ardire di appoggiarsi sulle superfici, indisturbata nell'appartamento vuoto, come pensi che mille altre cose non siano cambiate?

Forse pensavi di ritrovare tutto così come l'avevi lasciato, cristallizzato in un unico istante come il soggetto di un dipinto a olio.

Credi nelle favole Sherlock? Credevi di trovare il villaggio addormentato intorno alla principessa maledetta dalla strega malvagia, e che il maleficio potesse rompersi soltanto al tuo ritorno?

Sciocchezze prive di senso. 

Due anni, ed è cambiato tutto, e se è facile quanto onestamente destabilizzante accorgersi del cambiamento in John, in Baker Street, persino in Molly, Lestrade e Anderson, è tanto più difficile vedere un cambiamento dall'interno. 

Dal Tibet all'India alla Germania alla Serbia passando per l'Italia e il Giappone con una deviazione negli Stati Uniti, ogni giorno di questi due anni ti ha plasmato impercettibilmente.

La solitudine, quella tua vecchia amica silenziosa e opprimente è tornata accanto a te, strangolandoti con dita lunghe e sottili.

Questa volta non hai potuto accoglierla, abbracciarla come hai sempre fatto, fregiarti della sua preferenza come se fosse il distintivo d'appartenenza ad un club esclusivo. 

Questa volta, quando è tornata, hai percepito la differenza con la stessa sottigliezza di quando distingui duecentoquarantatre diversi tipi di cenere di tabacco. 

È tornata, e non hai potuto darle il benvenuto, non hai potuto sentirti nuovamente al sicuro nell'universo tanto angusto creato dal misero campo gravitazionale della tua persona. 

Hai sentito la solitudine per la prima volta nella tua vita. Un assillo costante, una porta sul retro lasciata aperta di uno spiraglio, abbastanza da far entrare un soffio d'aria gelida. 

Le cose cambiano, Sherlock, le persone cambiano, e per primo sei cambiato tu. 

Mycroft ha ragione, purtroppo, e per quanto ti secchi ammetterlo è vero, ti sei lasciato coinvolgere. 

Ti se lasciato coinvolgere al punto di aver paura di non poter riavere quello che hai dovuto lasciare, e al punto di gettarti in preda alla frenesia nei tentativi più folli di porre riparo al male che hai causato. 

Guarda dove ti ha portato tutto ciò.

Qualche anno fa non avresti mai avuto il desiderio di farti perdonare, non avresti neanche percepito la necessità, né in primo luogo colto l'offesa causata. Saresti andato avanti come sempre, un carro armato in forma umana, squisitamente elegante e con la grazia di un principe, tutto cappotto fluente e colletto alzato, sciarpa annodata e riccioli capricciosi. 

L'idea di scusarti ti avrebbe fatto sollevare un sopracciglio perplesso, forse avrebbe spinto una breve risata secca e presuntuosa sulle tue labbra. 

Ora, Sherlock, puoi veramente affermare che sia ancora così? 

Una volta sottratto l'impossibile, quello che resta per quanto improbabile deve essere la verità – è la tua frase no? 

Se osservi la questione da questo punto di vista tutti gli indizi cadono al proprio posto, ordinati da sottili regole come la progressione degli elementi sulla Tavola Periodica. 

Hai sperimentato la solitudine, tanto più amara e insopportabile dopo aver provato – con riluttanza e sospetto, quasi come per assaggiare un cibo nuovo, erroneamente ritenuto disgustoso – il sapore dell'amicizia; hai provato il terrore più illogico e incoerente all'idea di aver veramente, _veramente_ perso tutto. Dovevi farlo e l'hai fatto, hai portato a termine la tua missione, ma a quale costo? I danni collaterali dal punto di vista umano ti hanno sempre sfiorato molto poco. 

Preferisci un cadavere da esaminare a un testimone vivo da interrogare. Un cadavere ha una ovvia componente finale, immobile, ti permette di analizzarlo senza tutte quelle fastidiose interruzioni e interferenze che un essere umano vivo e vegeto avrà da interporre senza quasi accorgersene.

Più di una volta hai sacrificato con leggerezza la possibilità di salvare una vita, pur di risolvere il rompicapo, e più di ogni cosa hai sacrificato John e la sua incrollabile, inspiegabile lealtà pur di far crollare l'impero di Moriarty. 

Non vuoi neanche iniziare a pensare a cosa avresti potuto fare diversamente per evitargli tutto il dolore al quale non hai neanche pensato, nella tua infantile esaltazione di essere riuscito a sparire, di avere di fronte a te un immenso complotto da sventare, e un controcomplotto altrettanto mostruoso da ordire. 

Il cambiamento era già in atto, lì sul tetto del Bart's, ma era troppo tardi per fare qualsiasi cosa ed è facile, _ovvio!_ , adesso vedere quanto hai sbagliato con i tuoi calcoli. 

Quindi è logico che tu voglia recuperare, che tu ti lasci prendere dalla frenesia di colmare quel vuoto cavernoso generato dalle tue bugie e dai tuoi tranelli. 

Non conosci misura, non l'hai mai conosciuta. Sai essere rigoroso soltanto quando si tratta di risolvere un caso o di comporre musica. 

Il matrimonio è diventato missione primaria e prioritaria, _all systems go_ , non c'è cosa più importante. 

Ormai è quasi tutto pronto. Vestito, discorso, distribuzione degli ospiti ai tavoli, menù principale e menù alternativi per ogni tipo di problema alimentare, il prete, le damigelle. Hai passato al setaccio i precedenti di ognuno degli invitati, hai interrogato i sospetti, lasciato avvertimenti, convinto un paggetto riluttante con fotografie di cadaveri orrendamente mutilati.

È stato molto faticoso, spesso confuso, qualche volta divertente, sempre frustrante. 

Tu queste cose non le capisci proprio. Il tuo prodigioso potere di astrazione si dissolve di fronte al teatrino di un matrimonio, al solo pensiero dell'istituzione e del sacramento. 

Ma deve essere tutto perfetto al millimetro, organizzato in ogni dettaglio al fine di massimizzare la soddisfazione degli sposi. Gli invitati possono sprofondare (a meno che agli sposi non dispiaccia troppo), ma gli sposi devono essere felici, _John_ deve essere felice e trovare in fondo alla sua grande anima il modo di perdonarti _ancora_. 

Hai già avuto il suo perdono, ma non può essere abbastanza, non può. Non lo è. Forse lui crede che lo sia, ma tu non puoi proprio rassegnarti, non quando hai appena inteso un accenno dell'enormità di ciò che gli hai inflitto.

Prima non l'avresti mai capito, ma prima non avevi mai avuto un amico come John. 

Per il matrimonio è veramente tutto a posto però, non c'è altro da fare, se non stare sul divano e osservare la ragnatela sul soffitto. 

Potresti urlare a Mrs. Hudson, disturbarla perché venga a vedere il condominio che il ragno si è costruito indisturbato. 

Ti metti a sedere, sbuffando. Il ragno può restare, e già che c'è, farti da pubblico mentre afferri il violino e ripeti il valzer che hai preparato per gli sposi, una volta, un'altra volta. 

Mycroft ha ragione, ti sei lasciato coinvolgere, e sei cambiato. Fa male come ossa che devono saldarsi e guarire dopo una frattura, o forse come ossa di arti che non hai mai avuto, e che a stento sai come usare. 

È confuso e frustrante come un orologio con un minuscolo ingranaggio rotto, una rotellina dentata priva di un dente che scatta e si inceppa. 

Il ragno sembra non avere niente da eccepire sulla tua composizione, ma giusto per sicurezza la riprovi ancora, e poi un'altra volta, lasciando che le note scivolino in mezzo ai tuoi pensieri, sblocchino l'ultimo nodo ancora rimasto. 

Sei un gran bugiardo, un ottimo attore, inaffidabile e volubile come una banderuola su di un tetto. Calpesti chi ti ama con la boria di un bimbo troppo viziato, il signorino che le ha tutte vinte.

Non questa volta.

Metti via il violino, gli spartiti scritti a mano nella busta semplicemente indirizzata al Dottor Watson e Signora. 

C'è un ultimo regalo, un'ultima cosa per te inusuale e quindi tanto preziosa da consegnare agli sposi insieme a questo valzer lieve e struggente. 

Una promessa, difficile e doverosa, dalla quale senti di non poterti sottrarre e dalla quale in tutta sincerità non vuoi sottrarti, per quanta paura possa causarti il solo pensiero della parola _impegno_. 

È quello che ti resta alla fine di una maratona ridicola alla ricerca del modo perfetto di farti perdonare quando sei stato perdonato fin dal principio. 

È quello che ti resta, e anche se fosse poco – non lo è – questo tuo primo e ultimo voto sarebbe, sarà perfetto e sincero. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Io seguo Sherlock da un mese imprecisato del 2011, ma non sono diventata veramente una fan se non dopo aver visto la s2 a Gennaio 2012.
> 
> Da allora me ne sono successe di tutti i colori, e dalla linea di galleggiamento ho avuto un crollo di un certo calibro, che è durato per gran parte del 2012 e che ancora stenta a svanire del tutto. 
> 
> Due anni dopo, sono di nuovo in superficie, non intera, non integra, rappezzata come un coccio (magari con l'oro, come per l'arte giapponese del kintsukuroi), ancora piena di paura e ansia ma con molte sicurezze in più. Quel cammino, per quanto doloroso, è servito. 
> 
> Non ho scritto molto su Sherlock, pur amando moltissimo la serie, i personaggi, il cast, gli autori, la location e l'ispirazione originale. Qualsiasi cosa di Sherlock, di Sherlock Holmes, di Doyle e di Londra mi è estremamente cara. 
> 
> A quanto pare questi due anni dovevano passare per me, e portarmi attraverso questo lungo cammino di miglioramento, e per Sherlock, che pure ha percorso una strada lunga e impervia pur di tornare a casa. 
> 
> Forse soltanto ora ho potuto veramente leggere quest'uomo così presuntuoso e fragile, che nonostante la sua disarmante stupidità in certe faccende spicciole della vita umana, e nonostante il suo immenso intelletto in giochi di logica e deduzione, è riuscito a percorrere un cammino di crescita e cambiamento. 
> 
> E quindi grazie alla BBC, grazie ai nostri troll preferiti Moffat e Gatiss, grazie a Ben, Martin e Amanda e tutto il cast meraviglioso, grazie a Londra, grazie a Nari, a Nykyo, a Yu, a Rem, a Ariadne e tutti quelli con cui ho condiviso tutto questo. Grazie.


End file.
